celestial_equinefandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
By signing up to, accessing, and using Celestial Equine ('CE', “site”, “game”), you (“member”, “player”) hereby agree to abide by these Terms and Conditions (“Terms') and additional rules linked to this page. If you do not wish to accept any of these Terms, please cease use of the site immediately. Anyone found to be in violation of any of these terms will face immediate disciplinary action, including currency fining, loss of account privileges and/or a complete banning from the site. Each disciplinary action taken against you will create a permanent record on your account. Account Creation and Ownership 1) Players must be at least 13 years old to create a Celestial Equine account. Anyone under the age of 13 must request direct permission from their parents to access the game. Members found to be under the age of 13 without parental consent will have their account banned. Similarly, members found to be lying about their age to access age-restricted features will also have their account banned. 2) Each member is permitted access to a maximum of one (1) free (basic) accounts, but are not limited to a set number of premium (paid) accounts. 3) Members may not share accounts. The site is not responsible for any game items, site currency, horses, or other game assets lost as a result of account sharing. This includes sharing account details with any other member, a sibling, child, parent, friend, etc 4) You are responsible for the actions of your account - no matter who accesses it and breaks rules on it. Please do not use the excuse that it wasn't you because ultimately you are responsible for controlling who accesses your account - and the only person who accesses it should be you. 5) If you suspect that someone else is accessing your account without permission, please change your account password as soon as possible, and notify a moderator. Your Account 6) By signing up to Celestial Equine, every user is loaned a set of privileges, including but not limited to: owning simulated horses, editing account information, interacting with other members via game messages, forum and chat room, owning stables, the ability to create shows, and owning virtual money. These privileges may be restricted or removed if a member does not adhere to the terms and conditions listed on this page. 7) Cheating of any kind is prohibited. This includes creating additional accounts, using scripts or off-site programs to access or use the game, or using any other method of gaining an advantage in the game. It is also prohibited to use and share scripts which allow access to parts of the site which aren't supported by the game's on-site functions. Member Etiquette 1) We would like to maintain the good-natured, friendly, helpful and fun community that we have established over the years. Respect, courtesy and politeness are strongly encouraged on CE. We expect the same respectful, friendly attitude from members and staff alike! 2) All members are expected to act respectfully towards every other person on the site, including other members and site staff. Name calling, accusations, fighting, harassment, begging, spamming, and flooding the forums or the chat box are all inappropriate behaviours and may not be exhibited on the site. Spamming includes, but is not limited to, duplicate posting on forums or in chat, sending the same message to multiple members, ALL CAPS. Begging includes, but is not limited to, asking members for free things - horses, items, money - asking for donations, or making unreasonable bids on items. 3) Public member 'blacklists' on pages, in topics, or anywhere else on the game are not allowed. 4) Exploitation of bugs, glitches, or loopholes in the game will not be tolerated under any circumstance and is considered cheating. Members are obligated to report any bugs, glitches, or loopholes immediately. Any members found to be cheating and withholding information about it will be banned from the site. 5) Swearing and cursing are NOT allowed on site. Curses or swears may never be directed towards other members, site staff, or the site itself, and may not be used excessively (i.e: every other word). Furthermore, any words and/or phrases which are discriminatory in nature or intention are not allowed. This includes, but is not limited to, any words, images, or other media that is racist, sexist, homophobic or otherwise non-inclusive. Additionally, this language is not permitted at all in name form - member names, horse names, etc. - or statuses, and so on. 6) Under no circumstances may any non-staff member impersonate any site staff. 7) Members may not share any personally identifiable information, including full names, addresses, or e-mails. 8) Members may not use Celestial Equine in any way to discuss or plan any activities that are illegal. 9) No pornography of any kind is permitted on the site - be it written or depicted with artwork or photos. 10) Any attempt to scam or false advertise to other members may result in your account receiving a fine or temporary ban and having any trades reversed. Chat Room and Forum Etiquette 1) Please respect other members. This includes staff members - anyone insulting, bullying or otherwise being abrasive towards staff members will receive the same treatment as if they were aiming their actions at a regular member. 2) If a staff member asks for a topic change to avoid possible arguments, please do as they say. We want to keep Celestial Equine a peaceful place, and continuing controversial topics can make user interactions difficult. 3) While we appreciate users wishing to help out the staff and userbase, we request that users leave the staff to do their jobs - especially if staff are active on the forums. We would also ask members to refrain from mini-modding. Mini-modding can be defined as attempting to enforce game rules (instead of just reminding them) while not holding a moderator or admin position on the game. 4) You must follow board-specific rules on the forums. They hold as much weight as these terms and conditions if you decide to use the forums. 5) Please keep forum posts to the correct forum board. Do not post sales advertisements on the general board, for example. 6) Please DO NOT use the forums for advice in real life. This pertains to advice about personal issues, veterinary or other medical issues, or psychiatric issues. It is extremely unlikely that anyone on the game is a qualified professional and any advice given by members of Celestial Equine may actually be more harmful. Please seek professional help in these cases. 7) If a staff member locks your forum post, please do not be worried. They will either contact you with the reason why your forum post has been closed, or it has been closed pending further investigation. 8) Please do not post links to, or advertise in any way, other browser-based games. Additionally, do not use the forums to advertise any other website, business, items for sale, etc. Disclaimers, Copyright, and Reserved Rights 1) Any purchase of Celestial Equine Credits ('gems') must be done through PayPal, on an account or card which is either owned by you or you have explicit permission to use. Furthermore, any purchases are voluntary and non-refundable. 2) Celestial Equine is not responsible for any content submitted by members. Views expressed by members do not necessarily reflect the views of the site or its staff. 3) Celestial Equine is responsible for the copyright of the game including all content (written content, artwork, programming and coding, etc). Original artists maintain credit for their work. Usage of any content from the site is prohibited anywhere but the site itself without written permission from us. 4) Celestial Equine is not responsible for any emotional distress caused by any content on or by use of the site. Site staff tries its best to police the site for inappropriate content, but cannot guarantee the site will be completely free of it. 5) If you use any game content without written consent then we will enforce our right to use necessary force by means of e-mail, messenger, public forum, etc, to request a cease of usage. Failure to cease usage may result in us beginning legal proceedings in order to recover any monetary damages from you. You may also be liable for legal costs. 6) Celestial Equine is not obligated to compensate any members for any site progress, horses, items, currency, etc. lost as a result of bugs, glitches, or data resets. 7) The site reserves the right to shut down at any time and for any reason, with or without prior notice. The site is under no obligation to compensate members for purchases, time spent, progress, or anything else on site. Copyright Infringement 1) We have a zero-tolerance policy with regards to copyright infringement. If a member does not own a piece of work that they are posting, or otherwise does not have the correct permissions to use the piece of work, they should not use it anywhere on the game. If a member uses a piece of work on the game with permission, it must have references or citations explaining where it is from. 'Piece of work' refers to any photographs, artworks, literary works, etc. 2) Works that state clearly they do not require references ON the work itself should still be referenced somewhere public alongside the work, whether it's in a topic selling the modified work, or similar. 3) Celestial Equine will not be held responsible for any user content that infringes copyright; however we will do our utmost to aid any persons who contact us with a complaint about the copyright infringement of their work. Members are expected to respect these terms. These Terms are subject to change at any time with or without prior notice. We will endeavor to notify members of changes after they are made. Members are immediately bound by any changes made to the Terms listed on this page. Attempting to find a loophole in these rules, or pushing the boundaries of any of these rules will also not be tolerated and may result in a warn or fine. Any issue not covered by the above terms and conditions will be handled at the discretion of Celestial Equine’s admin and moderator team.